


all the better for you

by durchlaaucht



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, I take some inspiration from movie! duke, This is set right before 'Freeze Your Brain'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durchlaaucht/pseuds/durchlaaucht
Summary: Seems there are things you can only find at a 7-11
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Heather Duke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	all the better for you

“Don’t forget the corn nuts!” Heather’s voice could be heard shouting from afar, as Duke made her way to the local 7-11, begrudging the task but knowing that, with Heather Chandler, it’s best not to argue or delay. “It’s not a party without the corn nuts!”

A part of her wonders if she should be considerate enough to ask what flavor Chandler wants. She’ll be berated regardless of what she gets, so what’s the point? 

The footsteps of her emerald-tinted heels seemed to have caught the attention of the only other person at the store, aside from the cashier. Duke had a bit of an eye for fashion; it’s not everyone who can make  _ green outfits  _ work, and she couldn’t have missed this eyesore of an outfit. The long black trench coat was buttoned, which didn’t seem appropriate given they were already in the middle of march. 

She should probably be glad for that, given it meant she was less and less exposed to the sight of one of her least favorite classmates. The greasy-haired bastard that dealt a blow to Kurt and Ram in the cafeteria. 

Heather Chandler probably didn’t know he existed, and McNamara could barely remember her friends, much less strangers. But she wasn’t like the rest of them, or at least, she didn’t like to think so. She noticed things. How he managed to stand his own against Kurt and Ram? She could tell the pair felt emasculated for weeks. How Veronica couldn’t take her eyes off of him? Yes, she noticed. It was so easy to forget that Duke was there, looking in, taking notes, keeping score. 

Plus, it was hard not to notice a presence like him.

“Greetings and salutations.” He said with a bit of a twisted smile, and Heather couldn’t stop but feel a gleeful rush of insults run through her mind. No Westerburg student with any dose of common sense would’ve dared to  _ approach _ one of them outside school. Much less one so low in their hierarchy as him, but Heather was quick to realize that if his outfit was any indication, he was not gifted in the “common sense” department. “Want a slurpee with that?”

“As if…” She replied, rolling her eyes at the semi-stranger. “And if I did, it’d not be from you.”

“I mean, you could definitely afford your own.” That dumb smile did not leave his face, which, Heather had to admit it, was quite cute, in a way that she’d associate with an emaciated street dog just happy to be there. 

“I wouldn’t be caught dead drinking all that crap.” She responded, and she wasn’t making it up. The calories would stick to her brain for hours and hours on end, every number screaming louder and louder, harsher than even Chandler’s taunts. 

“Yeah, you might actually be  _ digesting food _ there.” His rapid-fire comebacks didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon, and she might as well play with it. “Can you imagine  _ the horror _ ?!”

Any excuse to delay and irritate the Wicked Witch of Westerburg. She could handle the screamfest that was about to ensue. Wouldn’t be her first nor her last. 

“That stunt you pulled in the cafeteria was quite severe…” She stated absent-mindedly.

“Well, the extreme always seems to make an impression.” 

“Why are you wasting your time in this racket of a town? You weren’t here last year, I’d know.” 

“Because you know everything, huh?” The boy taunted her. “My dad’s work. He owns a deconstruction company.”

“There’s money to be made in french post-structuralism? Who’d have thought.” She replied sarcastically. 

“Old man couldn’t tell his Derrida from his Deleuze, I’ll tell you as much.” Heather felt a bit of a surprise. Turns out the boy really did have layers. “Nah, he just seems to enjoy tearing things down. Have you seen the commercial? ‘My name’s Big Bud Dean, if it’s in the way, I’ll make your day.’” 

“No.” That was a lie, she’d seen the man, but she wasn’t going to give him that satisfaction.

“All the better for you.” 

“I’d like to think so.” Heather could only hope her response had been as scathing as she expected it to. The truth is, she’d been taken quite a liking to him, and she wasn’t about to let her guard down. 

“HEATHER!” Chandler’s voice could be heard across the 7-11, as well as the aggressive sound of the car horn. 

“So, partying hard tonight?” He lifted an eyebrow. Everyone knew about Ram’s birthday party. “I’d say pity I wasn’t invited, but to be honest…”

“All the better for you.” She cut him off, repeating his own words. 

“If you hate it so much, might as well hang here.” 

“7-11? How exquisite” The irony was a bit charming, she would have to confess. 

“Hey, I love this place!” He seemed almost genuinely offended. 

“No offense, but  _ why _ ?”


End file.
